


Seduction Kiss

by thegreenwomanswalkman



Series: For I Have Kissed Thee A Thousand Times [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Seduction Kiss, UST, kiss meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 19:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12327657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreenwomanswalkman/pseuds/thegreenwomanswalkman
Summary: Steve lay in bed with just his boxers on, the cover pulled up to his stomach. There’s a book perched on his lap, but he lets it drop as he watches his spy exit the bathroom to collapse on the bed. Her fiery hair is tied back in a dripping bun, her face makeup free. The only thing between the solider and the spy’s bare skin is a flimsy T-shirt of Steve’s with a picture of his shield on it. His eyes follow her movements as she throws the dark red towel at the laundry basket, but it misses and lands on the floor near her catsuit.





	Seduction Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [archetypically](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archetypically/gifts).



Steve lay in bed with just his boxers on, the cover pulled up to his stomach. There’s a book perched on his lap, but he lets it drop as he watches his spy exit the bathroom to collapse on the bed. Her fiery hair is tied back in a dripping bun, her face makeup free. The only thing between the solider and the spy’s bare skin is a flimsy T-shirt of Steve’s with a picture of his shield on it. His eyes follow her movements as she throws the dark red towel at the laundry basket, but it misses and lands on the floor near her catsuit.

“I’m so tired,” she moans as she collapse onto the bed next to him. Her eyes are slightly glassy with exhaustion, but they still shine forest green in the dim lighting.

“Well, breaking in those new SHIELD agents _and_ sparing with a super solider for a solid two and a half hours will do that,” Steve comments, a smile on his face. He reaches out and twists a few of the stray curls around his finger. She watches his movements with drooping eyes and flushed skin.

“Fury tasked me with weeding out the weaker recruits,” Natasha shrugs with a small smile. “Only a few of them made it.” She focuses on him instead of watching his large fingers play with her hair. “I’ve also got to keep up my winning streak against you somehow…”

“Hey!” Steve pulls on a curl, lips twisting into a pout. He lets go of the spy’s hair and trails a finger across her collarbone to the edge of the shirt near her neck. He cups the back of her neck, pulling the red haired woman in; he runs his other hand up Natasha’s thigh. The Russian spy shudders.

Natasha pulls away so that there is an inch of space between their mouths. “I’m almost too tired tonight, Steve…” Her voice fades as she yawns.

Steve leans down to press kiss after kiss to the sensitive parts of her neck, trailing kisses from the dip in her collarbone to the skin behind her ear. He smiles against her skin as she shudders against him, clutching at his shoulders. His other hand thumbs her upper thigh, pulling it around his hip. “I have enough energy for the both of us."

She laughs into his mouth at his sly mention of how the super solider serum has made him into the equivalent of the Energizer Bunny in human form. He sits back on his knees and pulls his spy closer to his body. He dips his tounge into her mouth, lapping at her taste and allowing her to return the favor in kind. Natasha moans, arching against him as he presses a hand to her lower back, making her arch further into him.

"Okay, but just for a little while," Natasha relents. She know that, in the gym she is definitely the winner, but here, in the bedroom, Steve rules. And she lets him. He is the first man to care more for her pleasure than his, so she allows her walls to full fall and allow him to see her as herself, not the Black Widow.  

She does, however, have a few tricks up her own sleeve. The spy arches further into him, rubbing herself against him. His growl reverberates through her body, making her moan again.

Steve chuckles, voice low and husky as he whispers in her ear before he kisses away the exhaustion and wakes her up again.


End file.
